1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an organic EL device and a substrate for producing an organic EL device, in particular, to a method for producing an organic EL device, and a substrate for producing an organic EL device, the substrate being used in the method for producing an organic EL device.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that an organic EL (electroluminescence) device includes a resin substrate, and an organic EL element laminated on the resin substrate.
As a method for producing such an organic EL device, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-271236 has proposed a method in which a resin substrate composed of polyethylenenaphthalate is allowed to adhere onto a glass substrate with an adhesive layer interposed therebetween, and then an organic EL element including an anode, a cathode, and an organic semiconductor layer is laminated on the resin substrate.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-271236, the resin substrate is fixed onto the glass substrate with the adhesive layer interposed therebetween, to prevent warpage of the resin substrate when the organic EL element is produced on the resin substrate.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-271236, after the production of the organic EL device, the glass substrate below the organic EL device is peeled from the resin substrate.